halofandomcom-20200222-history
Entry 19-021/024
Entry 19-021/024 was an Office of Naval Intelligence post-incident investigation to determine whether details in a Secure Network conversation could have led to the Covenant discovery of Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach (2010), Bonus Content Contents ;<\ FILE: redacted-redacted-redactedDATE:redacted ;<\ USER: Classified [redacted and above] ;<\ ENTRY: 19-021/024 ;<\ CLEARANCE: Classified [redacted and above] ;<\ TYPE: Post-incident investigation ;<\ SUBJECT: Investigation into secure network SecNet message exchange between SGT. SCHICKER, Alasdair R. GLancer and SGT. POTEET, Joseph M. TRIGTECH to ascertain culpability of individuals involved, and classified information contained within, as it relates to the subsequent discovery and ultimate destruction of Reach by the Covenant. ;<\ OBJECTIVE: Determine whether the details captured in the conversation contained within File No. redacted - redacted - redacted held any relevance to the events that followed, i.e. potential enemy understanding of defensive forces and tactics present on Reach prior to and during the Covenant invasion. MORE ;<\ FILE TYPE: Basic further details pertaining to this document, including participant background files, clearance-sensitive amendments, and more-click HERE ;<\ NOTE: All other entries related to File No. redacted - redacted - redacted are under review. Full report pending completion of investigation. ;<\ DATA: Begin 19-021/024 transcript… ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : You online? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Trig! You on? ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Hold up ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Sorry. One of our lifts is bust. We got Hogs backed up out the gate. What’s up? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Busy? ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Always, but got a few. What’s up? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Not bad. I’ll take yer Hogs and raise you 144s. Had three in yesterday. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : What’d the 144s set you back? I can run diags on 3 Hogs in the time the flight mechs can run one bird. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Wasn’t bad. They take a helluva lot longer for sys-checks, but no glitches=not a complete cluster. Last week got one with a catch in the rotor. Bork’d the whole damn day. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : That’s why I stick to the wheels ‘n’ mud. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Yous tick to ground transpo cuz you hate flying. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Point? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : No point. We stick with what we know, right? You like dirt, I like clouds. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : True. Not that yer toys aren’t interesting, just never had much love for gravity. Must be my infantry blood - boots on the ground and all that. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Don’t know what yer missin’. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Says you. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : HA! ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : So, what’s up? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Nothing, really. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Just miss me? I’m touched. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Yeah. Something like that. Just been awhile, thought I’d check in on the old shop. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : You been out a year? Over, right? How’s field life? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : It’s alright. Got four months left this deply,then shufflin’ back to the “real” world. ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Careful what you wish for. I don’t know that base life is any less a grind than a forward plot. Least not these days. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Problems? ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Not so much problems. ;19.07.2552 : You hear things, right? ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : About how it’s going? ;TRIGTECH: 19.07.2552 : Yeah. The war. ;GLancer: 19.07.2552 : Yeah. ;19.07.2552 : It seems different don’t it? Like more tense? List of appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources Category:Files Category:Office of Naval Intelligence